Reevaluating the Boundaries
by FormallyKnownAsTeamBellaCullen
Summary: "You are so intoxicating...You're making me rethink my boundaries...I want you. Right here. Right now." Edward returns from a hunting trip to find Bella in the sexiest clothes. He decides to forget his boundaries and sate both of their needs. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyer does. Copyright infringement not intended.**

**This is a lemony one-shot. It's only slightly OOC, but they still have the same personalities. The story is set sometime in the beginning of Eclipse. I will most likely make another chapter of Edward's point of view, so alert this if you will want to read it.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**

Bella Swan

My eyelids fluttered open and immediately shut again once the light invaded my vision. It was very muggy where I was lying, and I realized that Edward's frosty arms weren't around me. In fact, I sensed that he wasn't anywhere in sight. I opened my eyes deliberately as I let them adjust to the abnormally bright light. My lids blinked harder and faster than necessary; hopefully trying to adapt quicker.

Once I could see well enough to make out shapes, I noticed that I wasn't in my bedroom. I was sprawled across the couch in the living room wearing my baggy jeans and a white cotton t-shirt.

I yawned obnoxiously and stretched my arms above my head. My limbs were popping madly, so I assumed that I have been passed out for quite a while. As my hand got close to the armrest of the sofa, I felt a slight tickling by my ear. I sat up straight and noticed a piece of notebook paper folded twice on the pillow. I opened the note that was addressed to me, and instantaneously recognized Edward's perfect calligraphy:

My love, Bella,

I'm hoping that you won't wake in time to miss me. I have gone out for a quick hunt with my brothers, and I should be back very soon. Go back to sleep and I will be there when you awake again.

Love, Edward

I pursed my lips and contemplated following Edward's request only for a moment before deciding against it. Just the thought of Edward caused me to be overly enthusiastic, hence, sleep wouldn't come easily for me. I yawned widely once again before getting up off the couch - making sure to have Edward's note tucked safely in my back pocket.

My first destination was the bathroom. I felt very grungy and in need of a hot shower. As I passed by my bedroom, I noticed a sparkle on my bed. I walked inside and there was an outfit laid across the sheets, with another note on top of it. Before opening it, I inspected the mysterious clothes. There was a pair of black skinny jeans and an obviously clingy dark blue halter top. The sparkle that I saw a moment ago was from the jewels on the waist belt attached to the shirt, (if you can even call it a shirt). I sighed and unfolded the note:

Bella

Wear this tonight. Do not bother asking any questions. I promise that you will see why wearing these clothes is a good idea.

P.S. Look in your undergarment drawer.

Alice

I was almost too afraid to look in the drawer but I knew I'd have to see it one way or the other. I sighed again and followed Alice's directions and pulled out the drawer.

"Alice!" I shrieked.

She couldn't possibly be serious! Why would she…? I groaned and pulled out the lace purple bra with a matching thong that has a black ribbon in the middle. Attached to the bra was another note.

I know what you are thinking. Trust me, you will be so glad that you listened to me if you wear this. Humor me, please.

Alice

I audibly groaned again but pulled the clothes - along with the notes - with me into the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut behind me, I stripped my clothes and hopped in the warm water.

Once I was finished with my shower and was satisfied on how my hair looked, I glanced at the clothes. I trusted Alice, and I loved her like my sister, but I don't think that I could…

Just now I noticed that there was a note attached to the mirror. I'm starting to get annoyed by this. Why didn't these crazy vampires just text…?

On cue, my phone vibrated on the counter. I flipped the screen and read the text from Alice:

_Read the note. And vampires aren't crazy!_

_-Crazy Pixie_

I chuckled dryly at the name I had for Alice on my contacts list. I shut my phone and picked up the note.

Please do not forget that you are beautiful. Do not doubt yourself. Wear the clothes. For me... For Edward.

Alice

I took a long deep breath and made quick work to dress in everything. And I do mean _everything_. Including the way-too-revealing bra and matching thong. I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. No one was in the house yet, and I was thankful for it, but I did see a pair of black stilettos. I didn't need to read a note - that wasn't even there… go figure - to know that I was supposed to wear them.

I thought of Alice and what she said about Edward. It gave me confidence as I put on the seemingly dangerous shoes - for me anyway. I decided to sit on the couch until Edward came back from his hunting trip.

He didn't keep me waiting long. I heard the soft purring of the Volvo's engine and the crackling sound of tires on pavement. Almost immediately after the engine cut off Edward was rushing inside the door.

"Bella?" He called from around the corner. I smiled and walked towards the door. As soon as I was in Edward's line of sight, he gasped and his eyes bulged. I bit down on my lower lip as I watched his eyes follow the accentuated curves on my body.

"Hi, Edward." My voice caught his attention and his expression looked like a kid who just got caught stealing cookies by his mother but wasn't ashamed of it.

"You look…" His eyes took in my body again and swallowed roughly.

"Y-you look, beautiful." Edward smiled sheepishly.

My God. Did I just make Edward Anthony Masen Cullen stutter? I love you Alice.

"Thank you." I was too giddy for my own good as I pulled him into the living room. I guess that Alice wanted me to be sure that I knew I was beautiful. I'm glad she did. My ego was sky rocketing into space, I was so confident.

Just as we were nearing the sofa, Edward pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, do you know how tempting you look?" He whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine from his cool breath against my neck. Before I could construct a response, Edward spoke again.

"You are so intoxicating… You're making me rethink my boundaries." I choked up instantly. Edward laughed seductively once as his tongue flicked at my earlobe.

"I want you. Right here. Right now." His lips crushed against mine passionately. So passionately, in fact, that it was difficult to think logically. Difficult, but not impossible.

I pulled away, but his lips traveled down to the sensitive skin on my neck, making me moan aloud before mentally smacking myself in the face.

"Edward… Stop." My breathing was ragged. I didn't want him to stop, but Charlie could walk through the front door any moment now.

"No." Edward spoke in a firm, but still sexy voice. I liked a demanding Edward…

_Snap out of it! Be smart!_

"But Charlie…" I gasped.

"Isn't here." Edward licked from my collarbone to my cheekbone in one long sweep.

"Edward-"

"No." Oh God.

"But-"

"No."

"I don't-"

"No."

"We shouldn't-"

"I don't care. I need you… now."

My knees gave out and I collapsed into Edward's arms. I didn't notice until now that he was thrusting his obvious arousal against me. He bent down to wrap my legs around his hips, and he continued his movements. After a few seconds, it all became too much, but I still wanted more. I gyrated my hips until they were in sync with Edward's.

"More… Edward… Please, more." I whimpered between thrusts. A smug grin over came his features as he sat on the sofa with me straddling him. I started to unbutton Edward's shirt, but he was faster. His hands gripped both of our tops and he ripped them off.

"Alice is going to kill you for that." I held back a pleasurable giggle.

"Well, at least I can die a happy man." He whispered before his lips pressed against the skin above my bra. His tongue traced around the cups, making me moan. Edward raised his head and gestured towards the bra.

"Bella, can I take it off?" My heart skipped a beat and resumed in double time. I couldn't form words, so I just nodded. His lips twitched upwards slightly and he reached for the clasp. I help my breath as the fabric left my overheated skin.

Edward's breath hitched as he took in the sight of me. I waited anxiously for a response from him, but he said nothing. Am I not what he expected…? What he hoped? My ego suddenly didn't seem so grand anymore. Just as I was about to reach for the shredded remains of my shirt, Edward spoke.

"Bella, please don't try to hide yourself from me. You look absolutely perfect." He smiled and looked up at me. There was a strange look of determination in his eyes. His tongue swept over his bottom lip once before he bent down again. I gasped aloud when his lips wrapped around my nipple. Instinctively, I threaded my fingers through his bronze locks and arched my back. Edward was sucking slightly harder now, which made me crazy. I moaned and pulled his hair tighter when his tongue circled the hardened nub.

"Please Edward. I want you so badly." My palms cupped his chin so I could pull his face up to mine. He instantly obeyed and kissed me. These kisses were different. They were more powerful and vigorous, but sweeter and loving at the same time. As usual, my lips molded to Edward's as he dominated the kiss.

Edward pulled away too soon. He gently shoved me off of his body, and I was about to complain until I noticed what he was doing. His fingers popped the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper. I followed his lead and undid my own pants and took off the heels. We were soon both only in our underwear. He was wearing the most enticing black silk boxers with a large tent like shape in the center.

Edward laughed suddenly, tearing my eyes off the area between his thighs. I opened my mouth to speak, but Edward answered my unspoken question.

"They match?" He smirked and eyed my purple thong that I forgot I was wearing. I laughed once and spun around so he could see the backside. To my surprise, his hands caught my waist when I was facing away from him.

Edward gripped my butt cheeks in his hands and kneaded them. After a few seconds, he curled his finger under the thin fabric and pulled. He spun me around in a half circle and eyed my most private parts. I had the sudden urge to cover myself up when he didn't say anything.

I noticed Edward take in a long breath and he leaned forward. The tip of his nose pressed up against my curls and he inhaled again.

"You smell… indescribable. It's the sweetest scent I have ever smelled. Even more wonderful than your blood." Edward muttered something else under his breath, but my hearing wasn't good enough to catch it. Suddenly, and without warning, Edward plunged his tongue into my entrance.

"Agh! Edward!" I yelped as I pulled at his hair.

Edward's tongue did wonders to my body. With his vampire speed, his movements were fast and hard, causing my undoing much quicker than usual. My stomach clenched and I was about to come. Edward pulled out only to flick around my clit in between his lips. I screamed out his name as my orgasm rocked my body in powerful spasms.

Once I was thoroughly spent, Edward stopped his movements and gave me a smug and overly satisfied grin. I bit down on my bottom lip and grasped the waistband of his boxers. Edward lifted his hips so I could pull the fabric down his legs.

I didn't even get it past his knees before I stopped to look at his length. It was standing straight up - for me and no one else, which made me feel proud - and it looked impossibly powerful.

I used the pads of my first two fingers to stroke it once. I noted that it had the softest skin on his body. Edward hissed in pleasure and stood up. He kicked off the boxers before lying me down on the cushions. My breathing became erratic as I realized that this was going to happen right here, right now.

Edward hovered above me and smiled. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tried to pull him closer. Of course, I couldn't move him alone, but he quickly got the idea and pressed up against me. And when I say, "pressed up against me," I mean that there was basically no gaps between my body and his. Including our most intimate spots. Edward's shaft teased my folds and we were both groaning at the contact.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" Edward cupped my cheek with his palm. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. Please, I want you."

Apparently that's all he needed to hear. Edward grasped his firm manhood in his hand and angled it until it was pressed up against my entrance. We both moaned when he pushed in only a few centimeters.

About two inches or so in, he reached my barrier. Edward paused and looked up at me with a tormented expression. I touched his face once to tell him that it's okay. He pressed his thumb to my clit and rubbed slow circles as he pushed in farther. I was paying so much attention to the pleasure his thumb gave me, that I didn't even feel any pain.

Feeling satisfied yet again, Edward pushed until his shaft was fully engulfed in my center. He stopped again; allowing me to adjust to his impossibly large size for a moment. I nodded again when Edward asked for silent permission to move. As if he even needed to ask.

Edward slowly drew his hips back until only the tip of his erection was inside before thrusting back forward. It was only the first thrust and I was already climaxing. Honestly, I wasn't surprised that he could get a reaction like that from me so quickly. I moaned and arched my back far off the cushions when Edward continued to move; drawing out my orgasm.

I sighed when the waves of pleasure let up a moment before hitting a peak once again. I was screaming his name like a mad woman for the fourth time tonight when Edward tilted my hips until he hit a spot inside of me that I've heard was called a "g-spot." I didn't think that it really existed because when I tried to hit it, I never found it. For a moment I thought that I was just imagining the "g-spot."

That is, until he got the same reaction out of me every time he thrust in at that angle.

I'd already climaxed six times and Edward hasn't experienced the same intense pleasure I have. I decided to help him out a little bit.

"Edward… Hold me up… on your lap." I spoke in between gasps.

He obeyed and raised my body until I was straddling his legs. I gyrated my hips at the same tempo as Edward and leaned in. My tongue flicked his earlobe before trailing down to the sensitive skin on his neck. This caused him to moan aloud, so I tried something that might help him a little.

My lips opened widely around the special spot and I sucked. Edward's thrusting became slightly more inconsistent. I moaned against him, sending the vibrations down his neck. Again, his thrusting was erratic. There was another thing I wanted to try…

My teeth grazed over the skin before biting down. Hard. Edward screamed out my name as his cold seed rushed inside of my center, causing my seventh orgasm of the night. No, I stand corrected. Eighth. I didn't count the one I had when Edward only used his tongue. Just thinking about the things Edward did to me made my orgasm that much more powerful.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist once we both came down from our climax.

"I love you." I gasped and tightened my grip around his neck.

"As I you, my love." Edward kissed under my ear and sighed in content.

"Bella?"

My eyes shot open and I pulled away slightly. My gaze locked onto Charlie standing in the entryway with his gun strapped to his belt.

Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephanie Meyer does. Copyright infringement not intended.**

**Like I said in the first chapter, I was planning on writing the story in Edward's point of view, so, here it is! As a reminder, this lemony story is set sometime at the beginning of Eclipse, and is slightly OOC.**

**I love getting and reading reviews, so please, make my day! :) Enjoy!**

Edward Cullen

I was lying on the sofa with Bella when my cell phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and noticed that there was a text from Emmett.

_Jazz and I are going hunting for the big ones. You game?_

_-Emmett_

When was the last time I hunted? It's been about two weeks since my last trip. I quickly typed a reply to my brother.

_Why not. I'll meet you at the house in five._

_-Edward_

Two and a half seconds later, my phone vibrated again.

_No need, brother. We're at the front door._

_-Emmett_

I slowly eased myself out of the spot behind Bella on the sofa and went to find some writing utensils. There was a notepad and a pen on the dining room table. Perfect. I wrote a quick note:

My love, Bella,

I'm hoping that you won't wake in time to miss me. I have gone out for a quick hunt with my brothers, and I should be back very soon. Go back to sleep and I will be there when you awake again.

Love, Edward

I folded the note twice and laid it beside Bella's head on the pillow. She moaned my name loudly, which made me smile. I bent down to press my lips to her forehead.

"Sleep well, my love." I whispered before heading out the front door. 

As promised, Emmett and Jasper were standing in the doorway. They both had a large grin on their faces. And, of course, they were shielding their thoughts too. Both of them with their wives in a compromising position. I couldn't hold back the shudder that ran down my spine.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked while quietly shutting the door behind me.

"Well, you of course, my man of a brother." Jasper dramatically swept his hand over his face as if wiping away tears. I rolled my eyes and we ran out into the woods.

After draining our last kills, (I managed to bag a couple mountain lions) Emmett, Jasper and I headed back home. I decided that I should take my Volvo to Bella's house just in case Charlie decided to come home early tonight. Maybe I could even take Bella out somewhere nice today…

Just as I was walking through the door to grab my keys, I was bombarded with a hug. By Alice.

"Alice, what-" I started to say, but she covered my mouth with her tiny hand.

"Shh, shh. Don't speak." I was _really_ starting to get confused - and also frustrated - with all of the weird behavior coming from my siblings today. While we were hunting, my brothers were talking to me like I just had my bar mitzvah, or something. I don't know how many times they called me a "newly founded man." Honestly, none of it makes any sense.

Alice put the keys to my car in my hand and shoved me outside. Before I could comment, she shut the door behind me. I blinked and got inside the Volvo. I'd find out what's going on with my family later. Right now, I just had to see Bella.

I rolled into Bella's driveway and turned off the car before quickly rushing inside.

"Bella?" I called as soon as the door was open. Bella giggled slightly - for heaven knows why - before walking towards me. The sound of shoes tapping against the floor caught my attention. Was she wearing shoes? Inside? More specifically, _high-heeled__shoes_?

Before I could think too much of it, Bella walked around the corner. It took me a lot of effort to keep my jaw closed and not hit the ground. She looked so beautiful, enticing… sexy… erotic… I gasped inaudibly once as I looked over the outfit she was wearing.

She had on a dark blue halter top (hot) with a black belt-like material with jewels embedded on the surface. The top exposed her arms, shoulders, and _a lot_ of her chest (incredibly hot). She was also wearing black skinny jeans with a matching pair of black stilettos (unbearably hot).

"Hi, Edward." I blinked hard once and forced my eyes away from Bella's body. Her wonderfully sexy… I knew I should have worn baggy pants today.

"You look…" My eyes moved to her curves as if on their own accord. I swallowed roughly before looking back into Bella's chocolate eyes.

With a smile I said, "Y-you look, beautiful."

Bella's eyes seemed to sparkle with enjoyment. She grinned widely and thanked me before tugging me into the living room. I tried not to stare as her hips swished with every step.

I couldn't help it. As soon as we were a few feet away from the sofa, I pulled Bella into my embrace. I moved my head until my lips were brushing against her ear.

"Bella, do you know how tempting you look?" I whispered, making Bella shiver from the coolness of my breath on her skin.

"You are so intoxicating… You're making me rethink my boundaries."

Bella's breath hitched, making me laugh eagerly. Using my tongue, I flicked her earlobe, and she sighed.

"I want you. Right here. Right now." My lips basically crushed against Bella's. Not only did I want her right now, but I also needed her. If I didn't have her, I might explode. Honestly, I was ashamed that I was going to take her virtue just so my need for her would be satisfied.

Bella pulled her face from mine. _Like that would stop me at a moment like this._ My lips traveled to the sensitive skin under her ear, and she moaned loudly. The moaning stopped abruptly, and she gasped.

"Edward… Stop."

I was shocked for a moment. Bella wanted me to stop? But why? Why would she taunt me with these unbearably erotic clothes, and not want me? It broke my still heart that she doesn't love me as much as I love her. I have to show her. I _need_ to show her. Just as much as she needs to know how much I love her.

"No." I stated firmly. I wasn't going to stop expressing my love for her. Bella swallowed hard before speaking breathlessly.

"But Charlie…"

"Isn't here." I finished as I bent down to swipe my tongue from Bella's collarbone to her cheek. Yes, I understood why consummating with Bella would be a bad idea if Charlie came home before we were finished. (I tried not to laugh aloud at the thought)

I didn't care.

"Edward-" Bella began.

"No." That was my answer…

"But-"

"No." And I'm sticking to it.

"I don't-"

"No."

"We shouldn't-"

"I don't care. I need you… now."

As I said the words, Bella collapsed into my arms. I couldn't - and also didn't want to - stop myself from thrusting my hips against her. I stopped my movements only for a moment as I wrapped Bella's legs around my waist, but then continued soon after. I watched intently as her face scrunched up with pure pleasure before gyrating her hips in time with mine.

"More… Edward… Please, more."

Hmm. So much for Bella not wanting me. I smirked as I sat on the sofa. Bella's legs straddled me and she didn't stop pressing her center against the straining lump in my jeans. She was just starting to unbutton my white shirt, but I knew that would take up too much precious time. I grabbed both of our tops at the collar and pulled. Damn, I should've thought ahead. Bella could have worn that again… oh well, too late.

"Alice is going to kill you for that." If this is the last thing I get to do…

"Well, at least I can die a happy man." I smirked before kissing the swell of skin above the sexy, purple lace bra. I stuck out my tongue to trace it above the cups. Bella moaned and arched her back only slightly. I lifted my head and gestured to the bra.

"Bella, can I take it off?" It didn't escape my notice that Bella's heart doubled in time. She opened her mouth at an attempt to speak, but instead she just nodded. I smiled only slightly before undoing the clasp and pulling the fabric down her arms.

"Oh, fuck." I spoke so quietly that I was absolutely positive Bella couldn't hear me. I noticed the hardened nipples first. They were perfectly taut and the same shade as her lips. Then, I looked at the entire picture. Her swelled breasts looked even bigger than I imagined. They looked supple and… well, perfect.

A small movement caught my attention. Bella's hand reached for whatever remained of her shirt. I shook my head.

"Bella, please don't try to hide yourself from me. You look absolutely perfect." I looked up and gave her one of my most dazzling smiles. I bent down quickly to wrap my lips around her right nipple. Bella gasped very loudly as she pulled at my hair. I sucked her nipple harder when she arched her back, causing her full breast to flatten on my face - which I loved. I circled her tip with my tongue and she reacted by pulling my hair harder.

"Please Edward. I want you so badly." Bella moaned before pulling my face to hers. Without any hesitation, I kissed her with all the passion I had. Her lips molded to mine as she was totally engulfed in the kiss.

My erection was straining against my jeans, and it was becoming increasingly painful. I pushed Bella away, and before she could complain, I undid the button and zipper of my pants. Bella nodded once and took off her own pants and shoes. Seconds later, Bella and I were only in our underpants. I was glad that I decided to wear my nice, silk boxers today…

My thoughts about wearing the right underwear ceased as soon as I caught a glimpse of what Bella was wearing. She had on a purple lace thong with a black bow in the center. Without actually registering the action, I laughed. It took me too long to remember why.

"They match?" I smirked teasingly as I looked over the thong again. Bella joined me in a short laugh before spinning around. My hands caught her waist when her backside was facing me. As if they had a mind of their own, my hands cupped her ass cheeks and I squeezed them a few times. I didn't linger too long. I wanted to see the other side. My finger curled under the thong strap and I pulled it down to her ankles.

I spun her in a half circle and stared. Yes, I know that it's impolite to stare, but my eyes didn't want to leave the folds just under the patch of dark brown hair in between her thighs. I breathed in the wondrous scent of her arousal and I leaned closer. I felt the waves of heat roll off her onto my nose, which was pressed up against her. I sucked in another long breath.

"You smell… indescribable. It's the sweetest scent I have ever smelled. Even more wonderful than your blood." I dropped my voice at a level that she couldn't hear and muttered silently.

"Fuck, I want to taste you." My tongue shot out of my mouth and plunged straight into her core.

"Agh! Edward!" Bella's fingers threaded through my hair and her hips bucked.

I don't even think she noticed me pull her leg over my shoulder.

My vampiric speed allowed me to thrust my tongue fast and hard. Only seconds after I began, Bella's muscles clenched around me. I pulled out to tease her clit with my tongue, which caused Bella to scream my name. I took pride in the fact that I was the one to pleasure her this way.

Bella gasped once I knew she was spent. I stopped my ministrations on her clit and smirked at her. Bella's teeth caught her bottom lip as a prisoner, and tugged at the waistband of my boxers. I raised my hips; allowing Bella to remove the fabric from my body.

Bella didn't even get my boxers past my knees before she stopped to look. Her eyes bulged, obviously surprised my above-average length. I'd only figured that from comparing it to the thoughts of other human men I passed by who were thinking of their size.

Bella raised her hand slowly and dragged her two first fingers to stroke my shaft.

"Fuck, yes!" I hissed silently before standing up to rid my boxers. I laid Bella down on the sofa cushions and hovered above her. She was breathing as roughly and quickly as I was.

I gave her a reassuring smile as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She was pulling down with all of her strength, obviously wanting me closer. I more-than-willingly obeyed and pressed as much of my skin against hers as I could. Including our intimate places. We both groaned when my length moved along Bella's wet folds.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" I cupped her cheek in my hand lovingly, and she nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. Please, I want you."

I stifled another groan and aligned the tip of my shaft with Bella's entrance. I slowly but surely pushed inside, and we were moaning loudly. That is, until I hit her barrier. I knew that this would hurt her, and I _did not_ want to be the cause of her feeling hurt or uncomfortable. Our eyes met. She smiled and touched my cheek with her fingertips; telling my that it was okay without words. My thumb pressed firmly to Bella's clit and I rubbed in slow, lazy circles, while desperately hoping that it would ease the pain.

Bella didn't show any signs of pain at all. Only the pleasure I must be giving her with my thumb.

I continued to push inside until I was fully sheathed in her center. I paused yet again and allowed Bella to adjust to my size. She nodded when I looked up at her for permission to continue.

I drew my hips back until only my tip was inside before plunging inside roughly. Bella screamed my name and her muscles clenched; signaling an orgasm. Did I just cause that reaction with only one thrust? I couldn't help but be proud of that fact. My hips moved faster as I heightened her climax. She moaned and arched her back; flattening her breasts to my chest.

Bella calmed down only for a moment before she was calling my name again. Using my hands that were already on her hips, I angled her body until I could hit that special spot that caused her to scream my name fiercely at every thrust.

"Edward… Hold me up… on your lap." Bella was gasping for air as she spoke. I complied to her request and lifted her body until she was pressed up against me on my lap.

Her hips were moving at the same speed as mine were as she leaned in. Her tongue flicked my earlobe once and then trailed down to the sensitive spot on my neck. I moaned at the feeling of her tongue on me, coupled with her wet heat sliding over my shaft.

She sucked that same spot, causing my thrusts to get erratic. She moaned, and the vibrations moved down my neck. 

I heard a soft tapping sound, but my mind was elsewhere. I could feel Bella's teeth graze against my neck, and I braced myself for what I knew what would happen next. What I didn't expect was that the single bite caused me to explode into a blissful state. I cussed and cried her name loudly as I spilt my juices into of her core. Bella's muscles clenched around me once more as another orgasm overcame her senses.

Once we were both calmed down, I pulled Bella into a tight hug.

"I love you." She spoke before squeezing my neck tighter.

"As I you, my love." I kissed the sensitive skin under her ear and sighed in complete and utter bliss.

That is, until I heard shoes against the floor.

"Bella?"

Charlie's voice rang loud and clear into the silence of the room. Bella pulled away from me and stared at her father. It didn't escape my attention that he was still wearing his gun belt.

Well then. I suppose it's a good thing that I'm bulletproof.


End file.
